Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 December 2015
12:03 Zomboss' story 12:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ANVvK7GD1s 12:03 I'd like to see dat 12:04 Those would be interesting, I agree. How did Dave end up being the last human, besides the player? And why does he have an entire time machine just for getting a taco? (unamused) 12:05 wait 12:05 that is true 12:05 why is dave the last human 12:06 Sorry, back 12:06 The Bloom and Doom Co., although never really mentioned besides on the seed packets, is an interesting thing too. 12:06 An entire company making plants that can fight zombies? Why not guns? Whatever works I guess. 12:11 ded chat 12:12 yep 12:15 Supback 12:17 No longer dead 12:18 User blog:Bearjedi/Theme songs for plants 12:19 lol, I got the 100th rank in Travel Log xD 12:20 for the next rank I must collect 315 points :c 12:21 hi 12:21 o/ 12:24 o/ 12:06 An entire company making plants that can fight zombies? Why not guns? Whatever works I guess. 12:11 ded chat 12:12 yep 12:15 Supback 12:17 No longer dead 12:18 User blog:Bearjedi/Theme songs for plants 12:19 lol, I got the 100th rank in Travel Log xD 12:20 for the next rank I must collect 315 points :c 12:21 hi 12:21 o/ 12:24 o/ 12:27 Changed my avt pic 12:27 PvZ is now PvP 12:33 EAM 12:33 EAM 12:33 EAM 12:33 EAM 12:34 XD 12:34 BAN! 12:34 WHOEVER IS GOOD AT WORDBUBBLES 12:34 I NEED HALPPP 12:34 i have that game 12:34 http://prntscr.com/9fw48j i DONT KNOW HOW TO CHANG THIS COLOR 12:34 AND I'VE SEEN OTHERS HAVE IT CHANGED 12:34 SO I WANT HALP 12:35 http://prntscr.com/9fw4fs AND HERE 12:35 User:CitronFire3/Test Page 12:35 Im working on my upcoming wordbubbles 12:35 and my page after christmas 12:35 I got a glitch in PvZ2 12:35 the black BG 12:35 like 12:35 the lawn is invisible 12:35 Cool 12:35 nice 12:36 EAM 12:36 AND U HALP MEH 12:36 *can 12:38 Blackground 12:38 wat 12:39 CF3 12:39 PM 12:41 ok 12:41 (snappy) 12:42 WTF 12:42 MD for Android - Hey guys - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:44 MD for Android - My sister tried to make a Peashooter pancake for me - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:44 MD for Android - limeAnd gues what - #ModernDayForAndroid [12:44 MD for Android - And guess what - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:44 OMG WHAT 12:44 MD for Android - Its head got plugged off - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:44 Lol 12:44 MD for Android - It failed lol - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:45 MD for Android - So i ate it like a zombie - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:45 MD for Android - (Insert SOS joke here) - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:46 MD for Android - Hey AWB guess what - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:46 Yes 12:46 Unpeashooter 12:46 MD for Android - My sister tried to make a Peashooter pancake for me and its head got plugged of - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:46 MD for Android - off* - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:47 MD for Android - BrianneTodR.I.P Peashooter Pancake/font] - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:48 I already know that though. 12:50 Cakeshooter? (oh) 12:52 rip cakeshooter 12:52 You were a good concept for about 5 minutes before you were eaten. 12:53 Supback 12:54 MD for Android - Pancakeshooter - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:54 o/ 12:55 Pancakeshooter with a side of Sapfling (sap=syrup) 12:55 MD for Android - I had Maple SYrup - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:55 I wonder what the sap from sapfling would taste like, probably like mucus since he's perpetually sneezing the sap off his cone. 12:55 MD for Android - Pancakeshooter with a side of Maple-pult - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:55 MD for Android - Eww, who eats boogers? - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:55 I'd taste like sap. 12:56 MD for Android - I taste like vinegar - #ModernDayForAndroid 12:57 MD for Android - R.I.P Pancakeshooter 12:57 You were a good but failed pancake but eaten after 30 seconds. - #ModernDayForAndroid 01:06 http://prntscr.com/9fwdmb 01:06 Looks cool! 01:06 I found Zepto Lab's shared Google Drive folder https://goo.gl/kUbjG7 01:06 Thx :D 01:06 I made it with the atlases of Modern Day 01:10 Ballistic Planet 01:10 PM plz 01:10 http://prntscr.com/9fwew1 01:10 MD for Android - Oh. AWB plays Zuma. - #ModernDayForAndroid 01:11 http://prntscr.com/9fwezh this is bothering me. I hate the blue where it says "Plants in the Sky" and "TALK" "CONTRIBS" and "BLOGS 01:12 try [[ | 01:12 *%26lt%3Blink url%26gt%3B 01:13 *[ [ |] ] 01:13 Ballistic 01:13 plz 01:14 [[%26lt%3B%3Ca href%3D%22http://www.google.com%7C%26lt%3Bfont%22%3Ehttp://www.google.com%7C%26lt%3Bfont%3C/a%3E color%3D%22red%22%26gt%3B%26lt%3BDONT CLICK THIS%26lt%3B/font|<http://www.google.com| color="red">